Off the Record
by ghostbones
Summary: Natsu and Lucy share a night of passion. Very Lemony.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fairy Tail_

**WARNING: THIS IS HAS _SEX_ IN IT. **So if you don't like sex/it offends you, don't read this._  
_

**Off the Record**

Shifting her limbs against his, Lucy bit her lip, withholding a whimper. Their bare skin pressed together in the dark, as they lay tangled up in each other. The night was cool around them as the city's sounds drifted into the confines of the cozy 70,000 jewel per month apartment. Staring out from heavy-lidded eyes, her fingers danced over his rubs and counted each she passed.

Looking back at her with lust in his eyes, Natsu reached up to cup her cheek as his lips moved in to find hers. The touch sent tremors through her body and she dug her nails into his bronzed skin. Parting her lips to sigh dreamily, she found that his tongue moved in to touch hers and she immediately responded by arching into him and moaned softly.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured into her mouth as calloused fingers trailed over her back, sliding to trace the contours of her perfect breasts. "Fuck… you're amazing…" his voice was soft but strained as he clutched at her, digging his nails into her soft, creamy skin. Just running his hands over soft curves was enough to drive him wild.

Pressing her hips against his in a rhythmic pattern, both the stellar mage and the dragon slayer groaned in unison, clinging to one another. The night shifted around them as they moved together, carnal moans filling the air. Brushing his lips over his favorite spot on her neck-the sensitive skin where he could feel the soft yet vigorous pumping of her blood against his mouth. Lapping at the skin with his tongue, nipping with the point of his teeth, Natsu lapped at the skin with this tongue. He nipped with his teeth, knowing that it would leave her with a bright purple mark.

"N-Natsu, don't do that…" she whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut against a particularly fierce thrust of his hips. She bit her lip as she stifled a groan and gripped at the constantly messy pink hair that crowned his head. "Uhn….." she huffed as he pushed against her with more need, shoving her back against the pillow, pulling at her thighs.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't be able to see straight…"

Lucy gasped at his words, not because they were particularly shocking, but because he made sure to emphasize them with a few very sharp and purposeful thrusts of his hips. He felt as if he were deeper inside of her as she lay on her back, legs thrown over his shoulders, baring her body to him. His eyes ravished her the way his hands, his lips, his hips ravaged her. Hungry and possessive, he wanted all of her to be his to have and no one else's.

"Does it feel good, Luce?"

She could feel his grin against her sternum as he gripped her hips roughly with one hand as the other slid up her side. It trailed over the highly sensitive skin of her breast to the nape of her neck where he grabbed a fistful of her silky blond hair.

Purring, Lucy lazily opened her lust clouded eyes and dug her nails into his shoulders, a sultry smile curling on her lips. "Mmm… yeah… it feels _so good_…" the words dripped from her lips in honey thick moans that made him groan against her sweat slicked flesh,"Ff…. Natsu…. Natsu… Fuck me harder….!" She pushed her hand back and lifted her hips against his in a plea for more.

"Nn… you're askin' for it," he breathed as he shifted against her, moving both of his hands behind her knees, stroking the crease with his thumbs. The pause had her holding her breath and he could see it in the way her chest arched up tautly. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he pushed her legs toward her and moved himself to a more advantageous position. For a moment, (he relished the way her eyes flashed with that subtle fire as they darkened with something carnal and greedy. He pulled back and thrust into her with enough forced to bruise. They both threw their heads back, noises of passion and ecstasy escaping their lips.

Over and over again, he moved in and out of her, feeling each muscle clench around him, pulling him back inside her. Natsu clenched his jaw as he drove into her, harder and deeper each time. His named rolled off her tongue in a mantra that was nothing but encouragement. The sound of their labored pants and racing heart beats filled the air.

In one swift, breathless gasp, Lucy came-throwing her hands up and fisting her hair. She cried his name and writhed beneath him, "A-ah….!" She was going wild as the spasms around him were bringing him close to his own ending. She was nearly sobbing his name as he bent over her, unable to stop that mind blowing rhythm that shook their bodies.

"Lucy…. Lucy…." Natsu groaned into her neck, inhaling her heady scent. "F-uck!" he hissed at her as he felt himself being pulled over that edge of bliss.

His body shoved with the force of his orgasm as he lifted her up into a sitting position at the last moment. The blond kiss him as they rode the wave of pleasure to the end, both of them moaning and sighing as they settled into collective panting as they slumped against one another.

The fire mage nestled his face into the softness of her plentiful breasts. Lucy smiled as Natsu gave her an affectionate squeeze around the waist. They didn't dare move; both wanting it to last as long as it could, drawing out the seconds for as many minutes as possible.

Lethargically, they disentangling themselves and the pair slipped into the warmth of the blankets. Lucy affectionately curled into the fire mage's warm chest and in turn he snaked an arm around her waist. It didn't take long for her to fall into peaceful slumber and Natsu listening to her soft breathes as they tickled his skin. Smirking to himself he couldn't help but feel that he was one of the luckiest men around. His woman was beautiful, incredibly intelligent, loyal to a fault, and a passionate lover on top of everything. Something in his chest swelled as he thought about how she chose him above so many others.

The moon shifted slightly and he could see her peaceful face illuminated perfectly. Sleepiness was beginning to overpower his senses, pulling his eyelids down. Gently, Natsu pressed a kiss to her hair and nuzzled his face against the top of her head.

"Night, Luce…"

**A/N: I've been itching to write something smutty for awhile now. But I've been resisting the urge. This came out a few night ago on a whim and I'm pretty happy with it! Many thanks to the lovely **_**Persefonae **_**for reading this over and fixing all the horrible mistakes! I may or may not turn this into a collection of more or less 'adult' fics. Unless you guess would rather I changed my other collection **_**we own the sky **_**to M and have it include smut. What do you think?**

**Well! I'm hoping you all will leave some reviews ; v ; they certainly help the stories to keep coming. **


End file.
